Ghost Whistles
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: Halloween Special story! Just a random night with three tank engines. Some will bicker and something unexpected manages to stop the bickering. Rated T for jabs at certain reality shows, mocking fandom fights on the internet, and cursing. Also, this story is meant to be rather silly. Happy Halloween!


**Hey guys! It's me! Here's a Halloween special story. And it's probably not the best but, hey, what the heck? May very much be out of character characters but this is a story not really meant to be taken seriously. I just did it for fun and it's something different from my WWE stories so, just relax on me, please? Also, I've really been back and forth about posting a TTTE story for the longest time (I probably mentioned this in another story, but I used to watch the classic series as a kid). I've wanted to but, at the same time, something in the back in my mind told me that I do best with WWE fanfictions (despite that I've written a few Until Dawn and Nightmare On Elm Street fanfics). However, as October came along, I decided to do this than write a cheesy women's battle royal and maybe to mock WWE to step out of my comfort zone. So, here we are. I have plans to post adaptations and other TTTE fanfics, possibly some humanized. It'll be awesome but please be patient. I have the next part to** _ **Excuse the Fire**_ **ready to go and I have other WWE stories, including oneshots ready to go. Also, this is rated T for the words you'd hear George Carlin say. Thanks guys! :)**

 **...**

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Oh shit!"

Thomas the Tank Engine had woken up in the Tidmouth Sheds with a jolt, eyes wide with horror. He wondered if the suspenseful-sounding whistle was simply a dream or if someone sounded it to wake him up. He hoped it was the former.

Unfortunately, he was very wrong. He heard snickers from two of his friends, Percy and Duck. If he had hands, he would gladly facepalm but because he didn't all he could do was sigh in annoyance.

"Well done Percy," chuckled Duck. "You scared the shit out of him."

Thomas gave Percy an annoyed glare but that didn't stop his best friend from laughing.

"Percy, you son of a bitch!" he grumbled. "I'll get you back!"

Percy wasn't convinced.

"Oh really?" he said. "What if it backfired on you? And the ghost engine tried to get you?"

Thomas scoffed, unimpressed.

"There's no ghost engine," he huffed.

"There is!" insisted Percy, who was now shivering in his own boiler. "I thought you'd learn that after those times I scared the shit out of you! Remember when I pretended that I was a ghost? That should've told you that ghost engines are real!"

As the bickering between the two smaller tank engines continued, Duck just took a sip of tea, enjoying the fact that he had no part in the drama, and possibly for the comedy of argument. The author currently writing this couldn't blame him. Sometimes, it was fun to laugh at certain arguments. However, he was a bit annoyed that his friends were arguing with each other. It was times like these when being one of the most competent engines was quite stressful.

"Shit, why am I the only competent one here?" he asked himself. "Where the hell is Edward and Toby when you need them?"

Duck took another sip of tea then eventually decided to do something to stop the two engines from getting at each other's throats. He took a deep breath then let out a loud and long whistle.

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Thomas and Percy stopped arguing and jumped in shock. The whistle sounded a lot like a ghost engine and the thought caused them to shiver inside. Their eyes darted around the shed to see who was the one behind the whistle. Was it a ghost engine that decided to wander around the sheds? The two engines eventually got their answer when their thoughts were interrupted by Duck currently laughing to himself.

"Duck, you're an asshole," snapped Thomas, however he was just barely hiding the fact that his voice sounded scared.

"That was spooky," added Percy nervously.

"The two of you were sounding like two people bickering in a reality show," said Duck in a deadpan tone after he stopped laughing. "Had to find a way to stop you two from bickering like the Kardashians."

"More like the Total Divas or Total Bellas!" shouted a voice that sounded like it was coming from somewhere outside of the shed.

Thomas and Percy began laughing while Duck rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Oliver!" he shouted. "You're the one who showed me this stuff!"

Thomas and Percy went quiet when they heard yet another squabble. This one was Duck and Oliver arguing with each other. Thomas and Percy thought for a moment while the Total Diva-like drama continued.

"You want to watch this Total Divas clip, Duck? It's of I think is Brie vomiting on Nikki."

Duck almost gagged, the thought resonating deep into his boiler. Having watched too much Total Divas and Total Bellas, thanks Oliver, he wanted time to recuperate before watching yet another clip.

"Hell no!" he answered in a firm tone. "I've watched enough reality shows, especially that Total Divas and Total Bellas, thanks to you, Oliver!"

Thomas and Percy looked at each other then whispered something to each other. One engine mentioned something and then the other would chuckle at the idea. After they finished speaking to each other, they smiled to each other then turned back to Duck who was still arguing with Oliver.

"It's addicting!" snapped Oliver. "Even Toad's laughing at it!"

"I'm only laughing at how terrible it is, Mr. Oliver," came Toad's voice. "It's good for being terrible."

"Oh shit, Toad's with me on this one," said Duck. "That show would be like a horror— "

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Duck jumped, winced, then turned pale, now looking around, horrified and was unprepared for the next sounds he heard. A pair of screams sounded, probably from Oliver and Toad. The next sound that came was a fast "clickity clack" of an engine thundering across the tracks past the shed. After that, everything went silent.

Duck took a moment to recover before deciding to find out about the ghostly whistle sound. He wasn't sure where it came from, but it was loud indeed, loud enough that it sounded like it was next to him to him.

Duck wasn't sure what scared him more. The ghostly whistle, the screams of Oliver and Toad, or the Great Western auto tank engine and his brakevan butler thundering loudly across the track.

The Great Western pannier tank engine pondered about this until he was rudely interrupted by a pair of snickers. He darted his eyes to see Percy and Thomas practically guffawing at Duck's scare. That was certainly payback for Duck scaring the two little tank engines.

"Oh my gosh, you two scared me!" cried Duck.

"You scared us, silly!" laughed Percy. "We had to get you back. You were arguing with Oliver about them reality shows."

Duck was at a loss for a moment before he could speak. He was quite annoyed with things but after a few moments, he couldn't help from chuckling.

"Oh," he said. "You scared me very well, but yes, Oliver lately has been on me about those shows."

The three tank engines just laughed along with each other. It wasn't long before they stopped laughing and wondered what to do.

"Let's watch a movie," said Percy.

"Let's watch Nightmare On Elm Street!" suggested Duck with a smile. "Since we all scared each other, it'll fit best with the mood."

"The original one," added Thomas. "Not the remake. Driver watched it one time and he didn't like it."

Their drivers and firemen, who had been dancing badly (thank gosh the engines didn't watch them or else they'd be scarred for days) to first Thriller and then the Monster Mash during the engines' bickering sessions, came forward then put in the movie into the DVD slot.

The three tank engines watched the movie, mostly with the same reactions. They commented on certain scenes, cursed during the deaths, and cheered protagonist Nancy Thompson on. Their crew just laugh at their engines' reactions.

So basically, it was a weird night for the tank engines which started with ghostly whistles.


End file.
